lettres salvatrices
by alexieldimons
Summary: Penser à toi et sombrer pour ne pas couler, j'écris et je te fuis mais cela ne peut durer ! DMHP


Petit os, mon premier j'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture.

**Les lettres salvatrices **

Dans le couloir du deuxième étage, Harry écrit ses pensées sur un parchemin, comme il le faisait depuis un moment déjà, ensuite il reliait chaque feuille à son journal intime.

**_Je t'évite pendant que tu me cherches. Je le sais, l'autre jour je t'ai vu ! Tu parlais avec Ron et tu lui demandais de mes nouvelles. Je ne mange plus dans la grande salle, l'as tu remarquer??_**

**_Je me mens, je sais bien que tu ne fais pas attention à moi, tu ne parlais pas avec Ron (tu ne l'aime pas d'ailleurs!) tu devais encore lui balancer quelques piques dont toi seul a le secret, tu m'as surement oublié ! Mais ca me plait de me dire que tu penses à moi. J'imagine la tête que tu ferais si tu savais la vérité, en fait non je ne préfère pas voir ton visage s'éclairer d'un sourire digne du serpentard que tu es ! Bon j'y vais Ron va encore me poser des questions, même si il sait que je lui dirais rien, Hermione et lui ne comprennent pas pourquoi je m'éloigne je me renferme car comme toi ils ne savent pas que… je t'aime à la folie ! Je me répète un peu mais je suis obligé de l'écrire, je suis obligé d'écrire que je t'aime toi Draco Malfoy, puisque je ne peux pas te le dire. Je t'entends arriver mon amour ! ou plutôt j'entends ce dindon de parkinson…_**

**_Ciao My Heart !_**

Le survivant se releva puis partit en de grandes enjambées, malheureusement pour lui le papier n'atterrit pas dans sa poche mais par terre, sans que son possesseur ne le remarque.

- Potter... annonce une voix langoureuse qui fit frémir l'interpellé, cette voix il la connaissait que trop bien… elle n'était d'ailleurs pas très bonne pour sa santé mentale !

_"Non, non, non et non, je ne peux pas me retourner, je suis désolé mon ange mais je ne me contrôle plus en ta présence, je me dois de m'éloigner avant de commettre l'irréparable, pardonne-moi de fuir, de te fuir my heart, laisse moi partir !" _pensait-il amèrement tout enmarchant plus vite.

- Potter ? Tu as fais tomber une feuille, pailla une voix de crécelle (j'ai nommé… Pansy !)

Glissant une main dans sa poche, le visage de _"the survivor"_ se décomposa, blême il se retourna est très vite se retrouva en face de la dite feuille dans les mains d'une serpentard à l'air espiègle. La tête de bulldogue (toujours Pansy pour ce qui ne suivent pas) se recula et commença la lecture du papier.

- Bah ! merde alors ! jura-t-elle entre deux gloussements. Dray c'est une déclaration d'amour ou je ne m'y connais pas !

Draco fronça les sourcils, perplexe, et attrapa la "_déclaration_".

- Hey ! Dray ! j'ai pas fini de lire je sais même pas de qui il parle! se plaignit-elle d'un ton boudeur.

_"Pitié il faut que j'arrive à la reprendre avant qu'il ne la lise ! Mon dieu qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?" _se demanda le brun au, bord de la crise de nerf.

Il reprit contact avec la réalité et sauta sur le blond en essayant de lui reprendre le papier jauni, malheureusement, Pansy le réceptionna avant lui. Le sauveur du monde sentit tous ses membres se tendre alors qu'ils étaient sur Malfoy junior.

- Pansy vas-y lit ma puce, j'écoute !

Celui-qui-a-terrassé-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom (chique le nom ! lol) tenta de se relever en vain car, le blond en ayant anticipé sa réaction, réagit d'un coup de bassin, renversant la situation, Harry Potter le rouge aux joues, gigotait pour se libérer ce qui fit sourire Draco. La conteuse s'arrêta sans pouvoir dire le nom du destinataire de cette lettre d'amour qui apparemment restait coincé au fond de sa gorge, elle poussa un cri strident en se rendant compte que ce qu'elle avait cru lire n'étais pas un mauvais tour de son cerveau.

_"Je dois partir ! En plus j'ai vraiment très chaud là ! Il lève la tête c'est le bon moment !" _se dit-il

Son débat intérieur terminé, il bouscula son bourreau qui ouvrait la bouche pour parler, se dégagea et prit ses jambes à son cou. Il courrait malgré sa vue brouillée par les larmes.

_"Je suis foutu, j'ai plus qu'à aller me foutre en l'air ! PUTAIN ! Pourquoi ca n'arrive qu'à moi ça ?" _s'insurgea-t-il.

Arrivé à la tour d'astronomie, il s'approcha de la fenêtre ouverte, il s'assit sur le rebord toujours en broyant du noir. Il ne vit, ni entendit une personne s'avancer félinement vers lui. Il releva les yeux lorsque deux bras fin et protecteur l'entourèrent, il se laissa aller dans cette étreinte sachant que c'était surement la seul et unique qu'il aurait. Même si une question persistait.

_"Pourquoi je ne ressent pas sa pitié ? My Heart, pourquoi me prends-tu dans tes bras si ce n'est pas par pitié?" _Cette dernièrequestion tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

Les yeux fermés, il sentit la chaleur s'éloigner et il poussa un soupir de déception. Il fronça les sourcils, la chaleur était toujours présente, là tout près. Il ressentait ce regard qui le scrutait, sans même le voir. Il sentit un souffle chaud et saccadé à quelques millimètres de sa bouche, ses propres lèvres frémirent, son corps fut parcourut de frissons, son cœur s'accéléra et sa respiration se fit plus rapide.

- Harry regarde moi, ordonna doucement mais fermement une voix… oh, cette voix adorée... !

Les yeux verts émeraudes papillonnèrent et il put lire une tendresse infini dans les iris tempêtes de son aimé.

- Est-ce vrai ? Dis-moi, m'aimes-tu vraiment ? demanda le blond dans un souffle.

- Je... Oui ! répondit le brun, luttant pour ne pas baisser le regard.

- Dis-le ! murmura Draco, ses lèvres frôlant celles d'Harry.

- Je... _Je t'aime_ ! bégaya le brun.

Les yeux de ce dernier vacillèrent, lorsqu'il senti une bouche se collait à la sienne. Dray quémanda l'ouverture des lèvres qu'il avait prises d'assaut. L'entrée lui fut accordée et une danse enflammée commença, chacun répondant avec fougue à l'autre. Les bras d'Harry se nichèrent dans les mèches blondes de son futur amant, pendant que ce dernier lui en cerclait la taille en s'asseyant sur ses jambes, toujours se faisant du bouche à bouche. Le manque d'air se faisant ressentir ils se détachèrent légèrement, front contre front, haletant, les yeux dans les yeux.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange ! débita Malfoy avec une étincelle très vive dans les yeux. Dis tu me feras lire les autres lettres ? lui demanda-t-il, après un court instant de silence, avec des chibi eyes.

- Bien sur mon p'tit dragon ! répondit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Après ces quelques phrases échangées, ils reprirent leur découverte buccale.

On entendait après ça plus que des gémissements étouffés… (on se demande pas ce qui se passe ! lol)

**_Owari : fin_**

Je ferai un chapitre deux : _« L'envers du décor »,_ qui représentera la même scène vu au travers de Draco Malfoy, il y aura surement un épilogue après et ce sera tout.

Bon et comme c'est la première fic que je poste sur Harry Potter j'espère que j'aurais des reviews encourageantes ! gros bisoux!!


End file.
